DNA
In Dinosaur Simulator, DNA acts as the game’s currency. It is used to buy new dinosaurs, to buy dinosaur skins and to open eggs on the Trading Center. Earning DNA The player earns DNA when they become a Juvenile and, Adult. This amount of DNA is varied depending on the growth rate of the dinosaur. Dinosaurs with a 1x Growth Rate Multiplier receive , while ones with 2x GRM receives 80 and so on. When the player grows into an adult, they receive which varies depending on the Growth Rate Multiplier once again. Dinosaurs with a 1x GRM receive while those with a 2x GRM receive . The amount of DNA earned in one day is stopped at Day 25 and is also affected by the Growth Rate Multiplier. Dinosaurs with a 1x GRM earn , while those with a 2x GRM receive and 3x GRM receive per day. The Barosaurus has the highest GRM in the game of 3, which is why its a top choice for DNA farming for terrestrial creatures while Leedsichthys is the best for underwater farming with a growth rate of 1.7 and no Oxygen bar. The Barosaurus can be purchased for . Alternatively, the player may also buy DNA from the DNA Store, although because of the high price for DNA, it is recommended to NOT purchase DNA from the store. Another way to get DNA is to buy a Party Box, which lets any/all players get DNA. Press the key on the keyboard to call a Robux purchase prompt for . When bought, a countdown shows up on the party box which opens to make DNA rain down from the sky when the countdown gets to 0. Do note that the player who bought the Party Box is unable to collect the DNA, meaning if the player intended to purchase it for themselves, it’s useless to them. There is also a Daily Login bonus giving every 12 hours. This can give you an additional a day for free, so it is highly suggested you do this whenever possible. This can be accessed from the Main Menu in the DNA Store. * Not too long ago, a bonus was added to the daily login, allowing to be collected each session, up to a day, the bonus is now over DNA Image.png|DNA icon found in the DNA Store. Trivia * Before being changed, the DNA per day multiplier did not have a limit, instead of ending at 25 per day, as it is now, it kept on adding up. Therefore it was possible for a player to theoretically earn per day if they survived for 100 days and so on. However, this was before the dinosaurs progress could be saved, thus making it far more difficult to exploit. * In real life, DNA stands for Deoxyribonucleic Acid and is the building block of all life on Earth. * During the 2018 Halloween Event, an obby in the second level, the Dinosaurs Rage, bore a strong resemblance to the current DNA symbol, possibly purposely. Category:Mechanics Category:DNA